Once Upon a Wish
by Autumnvicky
Summary: Kikyou has shattered the jewel, and dragged Naraku to hell with her. Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship is at ends, and with demons stalking the group can they survive? Rated T for some violence, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Written by Victoria Thompson

Note: This is a fanfiction; I do not own Inuyasha or anything in that anime show.

**Chapter 1**

It's been a week since Kikyou dragged Naraku to hell; a week after the dead priestess's arrow shattered the sacred Shikon Jewel of four souls. (I can't believe it's been broken again!) There have been losses on both sides. Naraku's minions Kanna and Kagura have lost their lives betraying their evil master. Sango's little brother Kohaku took his own life, surprisingly Kikyou herself was the one who stopped the madness by dragging Naraku to hell with her. That left Inuyasha's group to gather the shards of the shikon jewel once more.

Kagome sat alone under a Feudal Era willow tree. An autumn wind bit harshly at her bare legs. Wearing her school uniform had its disadvantages in cold weather like this. The girl shivered, deep in thought. 'I'm relieved that my journey in this era isn't over…but what happens now?' Footsteps signaled the approach of a certain half demon Kagome knew all too well. "Hey, Kagome, you're going to get sick out here. Come inside, and get some rest." His order was gruff, with an undertone of kindness only those who knew him would have heard and understood.

"I will Inuyasha; just…now that Naraku is gone, do you still want to help my find the jewel shards?" She asked quietly, looking up with him with half sad, half hopeful eyes. Inuyasha perked his dog ears forward, catching every word with his excellent hearing. He shifted his weight from one foot to another uncomfortably. "Yeah…I helped you before we knew about Naraku. Someone's got to keep you from getting yourself killed."

Inuyasha answered after a tense pause. He was wary about why she asked it was in his nature to be cautious. 'Does she not want me around anymore? Does she want me to stop traveling with her? Stop protecting her? I know I've been avoiding her lately, but surely she understands why, right? Kikyou just left me here, after all those times she demanded I go to Hell with her. She died because I wasn't there, and didn't trust her enough to see through Naraku's plot. I would have done it after we killed Naraku; I was honor-bound to. Yet she left me here, releasing me from the duty. I cannot kill myself that would be a coward's escape, so I'm free to live. I just need to mourn her death before looking upon your face again. I don't want to look at you and see only Kikyou's face; it wouldn't be fair to you.' He thought sadly to himself. He masked his feelings by keeping a scowl on his face.

Kagome wasn't fooled, her stomach twisted at the sadness in his eyes, hidden there. Kikyou still held Inuyasha's heart prisoner. She hated when he looked at her like that. He only did it when he was thinking about Kikyou. Kagome was called Kikyou's reincarnation long ago, and she did look like Kikyou, but it hurt. It hurt when she is thought of as a replacement, always standing up to everyone's expectation. Everyone expected her to be as skilled and as strong as Kikyou once was. She nodded her head at him. "Thanks." She mumbled, getting up and walking past him without another word. 'If you're going to keep seeing Kikyou every time you look at me then I won't let you see me either.' Kagome thought bitterly, slipping away back into the village.

Inuyasha sniffed the air for a moment then sighed. Kagome's scent was laced with her emotions. Emotions gave off a specific scent. She was angry and depressed. "Why can't we talk anymore without her reading my thoughts like a book?!" He wondered out loud, growling in frustration.

"Are things not going well, my friend?" The monk, Miroku walked up to the hanyou. 'More than you know…' Inuyasha thought miserably, of course he'd never admit it out loud. "I'm fine!" The half demon huffed, sticking his nose in the air stubbornly. "That's not what I meant and you know it. I mean between you and the Lady Kagome." Miroku explained patiently. "I don't know why you're concerned, we always fight and nothing happens." Inuyasha said. "She's not going to leave you, you know. She promised to stay by your side. Lady Kagome keeps her promises." Miroku reassured him. The two sat cross-legged under the same willow tree Kagome sat under moments before. The monk watched as Inuyasha's ears drooped low and his shoulders slumped. "You…sound so sure." He half-heartedly grumbled. "She knows me too well; she knows what I'm thinking half the time. She's been so upset lately." Miroku nodded in understanding. "She's just scared." He said. He noticed the sharp glance Inuyasha sent his way and shook his head no. "No, she's not scared of you, she's afraid she doesn't have a place in your world anymore. You may not realize it but she listens to every name you call her, and every insult you throw at her. Everyone holds a lot of responsibility and expectations over her head, being the reincarnation of a strong miko. You make her feel unworthy of her place in the group, not good enough to collect the shards and guard the Shikon Jewel. Now with Lady Kikyou gone Kagome doesn't want to be a replacement in your eyes." Miroku explained. Inuyasha looked down at the ground sullenly. "You know how I am; I get mean when I'm uncomfortable." Inuyasha commented, he was glad he wasn't the only adult guy around in the group. Without Miroku, he'd only have Shippo to talk to, and that Kitsune can be downright childish and rude. "True enough, I notice you two haven't been talking much lately." Miroku pointed out. Inuyasha growled angrily and glared at the man. "Were you spying?!" He asked. "Even Sango and Shippo know it's hardly a secret." Miroku informed. Inuyasha looked away again. "Well, what am I supposed to do, huh?" He asked, hoping for advice. "Show her she's still special to you. Making her feel afraid of loosing you is a dirty trick to keep her here." The monk accused, giving the half demon a disdainful look.

Inuyasha twitched one ear, guilty now that he'd been found out. He knew he wasn't being fair, making Kagome upset all the time. He just didn't want to loose her, and if she thought herself too good for him, he was afraid she would leave him. The hanyou sighed tiredly. "I just want things like they were before. Back when we could talk, back when she would smile. When she was happy, everyone in the group seemed to cheer up." He admitted grudgingly. Miroku clapped his hand onto his Inuyasha's shoulder. "Not to worry my friend, it may take a while but things will return to normal. You can always help it along…" "How, what do I do?" The hanyou interrupted, ears perked forward in interest. "Get her a little gift, perhaps?" The monk suggested. Inuyasha frowned and crossed his arms across his chest. "I don't know anything about gift giving." Inuyasha admitted. Miroku stood up and brushed dirt off his robes. "Come with me, my friend, I can help you out." The two walked off in the forest together, plotting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Meanwhile, Kagome sat in a village hut with her demon slayer friend Sango. Sango was doing her best to comfort her miko friend. "Whats wrong Kagome? You seem depressed." Sango asked. "Inuyasha doesnt even notice me anymore Sango, even when he's talking to me. Its like he looks right through me, to the person he wants me to be." Kagome explained sadly. Shippo hopped over and sat in Kagomes lap. The orphan fox demon child looked up at her with unhappy eyes. "Is he being mean to you?" He asked, lip trembling. Kagome shook her head no. "It's not that, its just he keeps seeing Kikyou when he looks at me." The miko explained. Sango suddenly got an idea. "Shippo, can you go see where Miroku and Inuyasha are then come tell us?" The demon slayer asked. Shippo scampered out of the hut. "There's a celebration tonight Kagome, in victory of Narakus defeat. There will be music, and dancing. Maybe if we dress up Inuyasha will notice you. It's worth a shot. Think about it, Inuyasha only sees you in your school uniform or that miko outfit if your clothes get ripped. Why not try dressing up like someone from this time?" Sango suggested. Kagome gave her friend an uncertain look. "I don't know what if he doesn't notice me?" She asks. Sango gives her friend a pat on the back. "Then we'll just have fun. You deserve happiness Kagome." She said.  
Shippo ran back into the hut. "I just now saw Miroku and Inuyasha walking into the forest together. They looked like they were taking a walk." The fox demon announced. The two women looked at each other and smiled. "Let's go shopping for our kimonos." Kagome ordered, the two walked out of the hut into the village. Shippo and Kirara played together with a ball Kagome had brought from her time.  
Meanwhile

"There are plenty of things in the world that please women, sights, flowers, certain smells, clothing, stones, gems, shells and even animals." Miroku explained. "It's all about figuring out what Lady Kagome likes so you choose your gifts wisely." He said. Inuyasha began searching through his memories of Kagome. 'Her favorite color is light green, like those strange short clothes she wears. She likes birds, shooting stars, and sunsets. Shes not much for flowers.' He thought silently. The hanyou grinned, remembering the time Kouga gave Kagome flowers. She acted polite and grateful at the time but he knew she never really liked them. She just appreciated getting a gift. 'She finds value in necklaces.' He continued, putting a hand to his heart. Hidden underneath his kimono was a golden locket with a picture of Kagome and him in it. Ever since she gave it to him he had secretly kept it. 'Should I return the favor?' He wondered. 'Does she care for jewelry?' Maybe he'd get her something less delicate. He could protect himself well enough, and the gift Kagome gave him. Kagome was another story, trouble always finds her. She can't protect herself as well, being an untrained miko and a human. If he got her something it would have to withstand the battles we always find ourselves in. Speaking of which, he had better get back to Kagome. If he wasn't careful Naraku would try to pull the stunt he did with Kikyou and kill her using my form for his disguise.  
"Come on, let's go back. We've been away too long." Inuyasha growled. Miroku shrugged his shoulders and followed the hanyou back to the village. The sun was going down.  
Kagome and Sango returned to Kaede's hut with their newly bought festive items. Kaede wasn't there, she had gone off to find Kikyou's new resting place and pay her respects to her dead sister. The two girls were excited at the thought of dressing up and having fun for once. Sango had bought a baby blue kimono with designs of coral, bubbles and fish on it. To add to that she had gotten a pearl necklace with a single seashell on the front. Kagome had gotten a light green kimono with leaves, flowers and branch designs. She didn't find a necklace she wanted to buy so she hadn't gotten one. The two put on their kimonos, Sango put on her necklace. "Hold still." Sango ordered. She had gotten Kagome a few things. The demon slayer put a fake flower in Kagome's hair on one side. She then took out a comb and swept back the front half of her friend's hair. She made a braid, at the end she put in another fake flower. The back half of the miko's hair was left down.  
In turn Kagome did Sango's hair, in a unique style. Sango took out a mysterious bottle of liquid out of her slayer's outfit. "Here, I recall Inuyasha saying once that you smell like rain and flowers. If you smell different, he'll notice, so I bought this light perfume." Sango explained. Kagome frowned slightly. "It might be too strong for his nose." Kagome worried out loud. "I can just barely smell it myself, it won't be too strong." Sango reassured her insistently. "What's it smell like?" Kagome asked curiously. "Like mint and pine, I made it from plants in Inuyasha's forest. I thought it might help you." Sango said. Kagome gently took the bottle and studied it a moment. It would be rude to refuse since she made it. Kagome rubbed some of the perfume on her neck with her hands. Sango smiled happily, hoping it worked.  
"Let's go." Sango told her. The two walked out of the hut, and stopped right in front of Miroku and Inuyasha. The four stopped in their tracks, staring. The two women waited expectantly for the men's reactions. "Is that you Sango? You should dress like a lady more often, you look stunning!" The monk complimented. Sango glared at him despite the comment. He knew why she couldn't dress like this often, while fighting demons she wore her demon slayer's outfit.  
Inuyasha's nostrils flared slightly, he looked at Kagome in confusion. What happened to her scent? She usually smelled like a field of flowers after a spring rainfall. Now that smell was covered by a stronger scent. The smell of forests, much like the one named after him. Mint and pine trees were what it smelled like. He walked closer to her; she gave him a shy smile. "You wear perfume, since when?" The hanyou asked, boldly he touched his nose to her neck. That proved to be a mistake when he inhaled the new scent his vision got hazy and he felt dizzy. He stumbled back and shook his head to clear it. Kagome frowned at his reaction and backed away to give him air. "I told you it'd be too strong." She mumbled to Sango. The demon slayer shrugged helplessly. "I'm sorry, guess I didn't realize how sensitive his nose really was." She said. The miko girl headed toward a river nearby to wash it off her. Inuyasha blinked a few times and followed after the girl. He liked the scent; it was just a bit strong. It made him think of home, and that she was a part of that home. Kagome carefully washed her hands and rubbed water on her neck to get rid of the perfume. Inuyasha waited patiently, watching out for danger. Kagome turned to him and smiled apologetically. "Is it off now?" She asked. Inuyasha walked over and tested it with his nose. The scent was still there, just lighter now. It didn't make him feel light headed. "Its not so strong anymore, it's fine now." He informed her. Kagome lowered her eyes, deep in thought. "Did you like it?" She asked quietly. Inuyasha put his hands into the sleeves of his kimono. "You don't need perfume Kagome." He paused, trying desperately to think of a way to word this without it being an open compliment. "Remember what I said during my human night, when that spider demon bit me?" He asked. Kagome smiled and nodded her head. The first time Inuyasha became human around her there was a spider demon attack. He bit and poisoned Inuyasha and she were sure he was going to die. She freed him from the demon's web and hid away for a while in a different room. Inuyasha started acting strange, he wanted his head in her lap and said he liked how she smelled. Beforehand he said he couldn't stand her stench so she yelled. He said he had been lying all that time. That he really did like her scent.  
"I remember. You don't like it then?" She asked. Inuyasha shrugged more to himself than at her. "You don't need it." He repeated. "It does remind me of my forest though." He admitted. "It was made from plants in your forest." Kagome told him about how Sango had made it. "I think I'll wear kimonos more often." Kagome commented, looking down at her lovely green one. Inuyasha mumbled something about it being better than her short school clothes. Kagome scowled at him but her good mood wasn't ruined, she was excited about tonight's celebration. "Do you want to come with me?" She asked. Inuyasha snorted. "No, why would I want to go to some silly human party?" He asked sarcastically, crossing his arms stubbornly. "I guess I'll be safe all alone then." Kagome started walking back towards the village. Inuyasha jogged to catch up with her, and then walked along beside her. "Oh no you don't, if I'm not there you'll find trouble one way or another." Inuyasha announced. Kagome giggled, that trick worked every time on her protector. She knows he cares about her and wouldn't want her hurt.


End file.
